El deseo de las estrellas
by Shinki S
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome tienen los mismos deseos a sus estrellas, ¿Esa noche los descubriran?


\- ¡Inuyasha! Corre, pide un deseo-

Kagome junto las manos para pedir un deseo a la estrella fugaz que pasaba rápidamente, iluminando el pequeño campamento que había montado el grupo.

Era de noche y había luna nueva, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados juntos iluminados por la hoguera. Sango i Miroku estaban por los alrededores vigilando por si algún demonio le apetecía comerse a un sabroso hanyou indefenso.

Shippo se había dormido en la falda de Kagome.

Un pelo negro se giró hacía un pelo azabache.

\- ¡Keh!

Inuyasha miró al cielo oscuro, como el color de su pelo. Era luna nueva, Kagome se había quedado a su lado con la excusa de que quería vigilarlo.

A Inuyasha al principió se molesto, no quería que Kagome lo protegiera, quería que descansara. Pero después de pensarlo un rato vio que así podía estar un rato a solas con ella… Total, siempre iban todos juntos, a veces añoraba los días en que Kagome y él eran solo dos.

Volvió a recordar las estrellas.

\- Esos deseos nunca se cumplen.

Kagome miró a los ojos miel oscuro de Inuyasha, su deseo estba claro: quería permanecer para siempre junto al lado de Inuyasha. Lo amaba. Algo le llamo la atención, sus ojos, expresaban algo que Kagome nunca había visto en su mirada…

\- Bueno… A lo mejor es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que no se cumplan.- le dirigió una sonrisa a Inuyasha.

Su demonio perro favorito la miró durante unos instantes después volvió a mirar a las estrellas sin decir nada.

\- Las estrellas tan sólo te ayudan a conseguir ese deseo, son como un apoyo para ayudarte.

Kagome de mientras tapo a Shippo con una manta que estaba cerca al ver que el pequeño demonio no paraba de tiritar y continuó.

\- Te ayudan a tener confianza con ti mismo. Se podría decir que por eso existen, para guiarnos y ayudarnos a conseguir ese deseo.

Kagome decidió saltarse la explicación sobre que en realidad las estrellas fugaces son circunferencias de gas i hielo que al acercarse al Sol forman sus colas tan características. Quería ayudar a Inuyasha a quitar esa mirada en sus ojos, pero antes, tenía curiosidad sobre que le provocaba eso.

\- Inuyasha… ¿Porque lo dices?

El demonio perro la miró con curiosidad

\- ¿El qué?

\- Porqué dices… ¿Qué las estrellas no cumplen tu deseo?

\- Keh, por nada

Inuyasha volvió a mirar a la oscuridad, nunca se lo había contado a nadie. Eso era de débiles, pero… Ahora se podría decir que era diferente, tenía alguien con quien tenía confianza… Pero eso sería demostrar su debilidad, y no quería que Kagome creyera que no la podía defensar y que por eso fuera con ese lobo pulgoso.

Inuyasha apretó las manos en puño.

¡NO! Eso nunca, nunca dejaría de defensar a Kagome. ¡NUNCA! Y sobretodo… ¡No dejaría que se fuera con ese chucho saca pulgas que da pena!

Inuyasha empezó a decir juramentos de muerte en voz baja, Kagome perdió la esperanza de que le respondería así que se giró para prepara su saco de dormir morado i para recostar a Shippo encima de su mochila. No es que llevara muchos libros, así que era bastante cómoda para recostar a alguien.

El hanyoula vio como se giraba y antes de que ocurriera eso empezó a hablar susurradamente.

\- Mi madre…

\- ¿Eh? – Kagome se sorprendió

\- Mi madre me enseño a que las estrellas cumplían los deseos que les pedías pero…- Agachó su cabeza.

Kagome dejó a Shippo dormido en la mochila y retrocedió para volver a su sitio al lado de su hanyou.

\- Pero… no me enseño que eso era mentira, así que como un estúpido me lo creí.

\- Inuyasha…

No le dejó acabar.

\- Cuando ella enfermó gravemente, todos los días cuando veía la primera estrella pasar le pedía un deseo…

Kagome se sorprendió. Le estaba hablando abiertamente de sus sentimientos y además de su madre… Le alegró un poco saber que confiaba en ella, pero esa alegría se consumió cuando el medio demonio levantó la cabeza con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y rabia mirando las estrellas. Eso a Kagome le consumió.

\- Finalmente ella murió- Inuyasha apretó sus puños más fuertemente, odiaba acordarse de esos recuerdos- Entonces me di cuenta de que NADA puede ayudarte a cumplir tus deseos por insignificantes que sean, que todo lo tienes que conseguir con tu sudor, sufrimiento y soledad.

Kagome sintió una gran tristeza en su interior . Era, verdad, Inuyasha de pequeño había tenido que sufrir mucho y además solo. Pero Kagome tenía la esperanza de que ella pudiera cambiar eso, de que ya no se sintiera solo.

\- Lo siento muchísimo Inuyasha- Kagome no podía ni pensar lo mucho por lo que tuvo que sufrir Inuyasha.

\- Pero piensa que ya no estas del todo solo… Tienes a muchas personas a tu alrededor que les has dado tu confianza y ellos a ti la suya- miro a Shippo y en la oscuridad del bosque donde se habían adentrado Sango y Miroku.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que su cabeza pudiera apoyarse en su hombro.

\- Nunca te dejaré solo. Nunca.

Inuyasha se sorprendió, no hizo nada para que Kagome le dejara, al contrario, apoyo su cabeza contra la suya.

De un modo o otro, era verdad, ya no estaba solo, tenía a alguien que lo acompañaba siempre… Tenia a… Kagome.

La alegría pareció en sus ojos.

\- Yo también nunca te dejaré- La amaba.

Estuvieron hasta media noche haciéndose compañía el uno al otro hasta que Kagome se durmió en su hombro.

Inuyasha vio pasar a una otra estrella fugaz y se permitió pedir un nuevo deseo.

Pensó que a lo mejor podría ayudarle a cumplir ese deseo. A lo mejor ese era el deseo de las estrellas, de sus estrellas.

Miró a Kagome y se permitió soñar hasta que se quedó dormido.

FIN


End file.
